Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of a plant growth regulator and an asexual reproduction technique, and more particularly to a rooting agent for woody plants cutting.
Description of Related Arts
Garden plant production cannot be separated from seeding breeding. In general, the seeding breeding includes sexual breeding such as by seed and asexual breeding such as grafting and cutting. However, in sexual breeding, some plants almost have no seed generated such as Michelia champaca and Biond Magnolia Flower; some plants produce very small number of seeds or seeds with an extremely low germination percentage, such as Liriodendron chinense and Manglietia insignis. In addition, the seeding plants which are bred by seeds have large variability and are easy to make plants loose excellent characteristics. When grafting is utilized for breeding, some plants have low survival rate. In addition, grating requires high technology and a low breeding coefficient, such as Camellia oleifera and Oriental cherry, and it is difficult for the grating to meet the demands of the garden industry. Cutting breeding not only is conducive to rapidly breed large quantities of seedlings, but also maintains the original excellent characteristics of plants. However, it is extremely difficult for some plants to root during cutting breeding, such as Pistacia chinensis and Machilus, which also affects the seeding breeding and production development.
With the promotion and application of plant growth regulators in agriculture and forestry production, the rooting rate of many commonly used plant cuttings are effectively improved. However, the use of a single growth regulator does not work or has a poor effect on the hard rooting plants, furthermore, the absorption effect of the growth regulator is also a problem.